


Baby, Sorry About The Buick, Do You Forgive Me?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim totals Spock's car the same day it was purchased. Will Spock forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Sorry About The Buick, Do You Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Baby, Can I Drive Your Car...It is a slash fic. Added image.

It was a particular warm day in San Francisco with not much to do. Jim wanted to see the sites. Walk along Golden Gate Bridge, visit the museums and all the other things they did on a lazy warm Sunday afternoon. But someone was not in the mood. In fact, that person was sulking. He happened to have a particular trait. He had pointed ears.

Spock stayed at the computer searching for things to intrigue his students at the academy. But, in truth he wasn't really looking at anything, he was mostly lost in thought. 

Jim Kirk entered their apartment and greeted his beloved mate with a smile. He saw Spock at the computer,thinking that he'd turn his way when he saw him enter, but he stayed glued to his screen. He decided to sneak up next to him and plant a sweet little kiss on the temple when Spock turned away at the last minute. Jim thought to himself, ~this was going to be a lot harder than he realized.~

"Spock?" Jim called to him worried.

"Do you require something?" Spock replied cold and focused on the computer screen.

"Ah, love you still upset. It wasn't my fault. Really. They should have put up signs. How did I know there were trees up ahead. Was it so hard not to have a warning...BEWARE TREES AHEAD NEXT TURN. No, I got no warning whatsoever."

"Jim, the trees were in plain view. You could see them far off in the distance. You do not want to admit that you panicked and did not know how to stop the car. The end result was my Buick wrapped around a tree, completely destroyed." Spock replied with regret in his voice.

"I can drive a standard, it was the trees Spock, they shouldn't have been there. I mean there was nothing and they just came out of nowhere, I swear." Jim explained with his hands for more emphasis.

"Jim, we had the car for exactly 4 hours, 23 minutes, and 15 seconds. It had a very short lifespan."

"Don't be this way. Let me make it up to you." Jim replied his tone loving.

"How?"

"Remember what I said when I was taking pictures of the Buick. I bought a vehicle also. You can drive it, call it even."

"Jim, you have this vehicle here?"

"Yes, that's what I was going to show you just now. The place I got it from just delivered it. Come, let's go for a spin?" Jim spoke his tone pleading.

Spock was still disappointed about losing the Buick but Jim had tried so hard to make him feel better he decided it was time to move on. To bury the past. Deal with the hurt.

"Very well, I shall go with you. On one condition, I drive."

"Fine. Come on baby, I'm all excited. It's gorgeous, and it has lots of power. It's called The Reactor."

Spock shut off his computer and left with his bondmate. The car was where the man had dropped it off. Right on the front lawn of their apartment.

Jim beamed with pride to find such a rare model. It was custom built, made in early 1960's. It was amazing how the last owner had brought it back to it's original form.

Spock looked at it and started to walk around the vehicle. He then came to stand next to Jim and spoke.

"Jim, this car is not practical. It's small Jim, there is hardly any trunk space, in fact I am not sure if I did see a trunk."

"But Spock look at it. It's hot. We'll look hot in it. Everyone will just stare and be so jealous."

"Perhaps I can drive it and see how it takes the road. There is a place away from the city, we shall go there. It is a short distance."

"Wonderful honey. You seem to be in a better mood. I hated seeing you sulk in front of your computer."

"Vulcans do not sulk. I was meditating."

Jim didn't believe him for a second.

"Anything you say Spock. Come on let's hear how she purrs."

Jim came around the other side of the vehicle. He opened the door and it lifted up at a slant. Next a huge bubble top opened up as he got in. 

"Isn't this the most amazing car you have ever seen Spock?"

"That shall be determined once we are on our way. Get in Jim, and buckle up."

They both managed to get in, finding it cramp, for the lack of leg space.

Spock asked Jim for the keys and then they waited for the sound. Vroum, Vroum was sound that came from the beast. The Reactor was charged and ready to go.

Spock was changing gears like it was second nature to him while Jim just stared in amazement. 

"Spock, how do you do that? Changing all those gears, it looks so complicated. How many is there anyway?"

"There are 5 gears Jim. It is quite simple. I shall teach you when you are ready."

"I've been looking at you drive, I think I can do it pull over."

"I do not believe that is wise. Perhaps, it is best that you learn the basics of driving a standard by a professional."

"Spock, you're a pro at this. You can teach me no problem."

Spock was quiet for a moment and Jim just realized something.

"You, you're afraid to teach me. You're afraid for your life is that it? My god, Spock don't you trust me?"

"I would not put in those exact words Jim. I just do not want to ruin another vehicle."

"You don't trust me. I can't believe it."

"Please Jim, I need to concentrate on the road. You are distracting me with your emotional outbursts. You really should learn how to govern them better. I could teach you that also."

Jim remained silent and then Spock realized he had hurt his husband's feelings.

"Jim, are you upset?"

"No, of course not, I'm fine."

Jim's tone suggested otherwise.

"Jim, I am very grateful that you let me drive your car. Perhaps, I can make it up to you later."

Jim's ear perked up.

"Oh, what do you mean by that."

"I'm feeling a little...."

"A little what?"

"Changing the gears has made me feel a little..."

"Oh, my god your horny."

"Jim, please do you have to be so vocal."

"Fine, I won't say another word."

"That would be appreciated."

"We could have a little foreplay in the meantime."

"Jim."

"What, you're the one that's horny."

"We are almost home Jim, please be patient."

"You know you're a hot bad ass Vulcan when you drive. And you are all mine. I love you Spock."

"I love you also Jim." 

Spock continued to drive the car as Jim stared at him. Jim slowly brought his hand to lie on the stick shift while Spock was changing gears.

"Lots of power in that hand. I can feel the vibrations all around me. Damn, you are making me so hard right now."

Jim removed his hand and casually rested his palm on Spock's leg.

"Jim, get your hand off my leg."

"Fine. No problem. No touching with my hands."

Jim unbuckled his belt and scooted as close as he could to his lover.

Jim's head disappeared below.

"Jim, what are you doing? Did you drop something?"

"Nope, just watch the road Spock. Concentrate on the road. I'll keep myself busy here."

"Jim, I will not concentrate at all if you do what I think you are thinking of doing."

"Didn't say anything about using my..."

"No mouth either." Spock replied cutting of Jim's last word.

"You're no fun Spock."

"We are home Jim."

"I know." said Jim sadly.

"Jim, are you sulking?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Jim, I have two words for you my t'hy'la."

"What?"

"Vroum, Vroum."

Jim smiled as he followed Spock at warp speed. 

Spock was going to teach him how to drive standard.

Fin


End file.
